Suprise!
by writersmoon
Summary: When Kya's daughter, who happens to be an airbender, visits a surprising fact comes into the light. What will become of this information? How does it affect life on the island, and more importantly the people?


**Disclaimer- I don't Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender!**

**This is just a thought I had when I finished watching season one a while back. I found it, and spurred by season 2 coming out I thought I would post it. I hope you enjoy the idea I had!**

* * *

Air Temple island was calm, well as calm as it could get while the Air temple was being put back together. Monks had been working hard to restore the island back to its normal appearance after the battle. Tenzin and Korra found themselves busy, hurrying back and forth between the island and Republic city. Both ended up having a rather large part in helping organize the clean up of the city, or in Korra's case returning it's inhabitants to their former glory.

When Tenzin and Korra were on the island, it was either for teaching airbending or keeping the three youngest airbenders busy.

"Who do you think will win?" Asami questioned.

She, along with Bolin and Makko, were watching the impromptu game of airball between Korra and the three airbending kids.

"Korra," Makko replied. There was a tense moment between the group, due to the fact that Korra was being badly beaten, due to the fact it was 3 against one in an 1 on 1 game.

"Don't you think that Pabu was born to be a star?" Bolin jumped in, feeling a snarky commented from Asami. "I mean just look at this!" He added tossing a treat into the air. Pabu jumped up and caught it, but his body did a flip before it hit the ground.

"Yes, you can tell by the huge amounts of funds he's earned," Makko snorted.

"The world just isn't ready for a star of his caliber," Bolin sniffed.

"BALL!" Korra yelled. The three ducked, the wooden ball flying over their heads. Korra quickly followed.

"Jinora, look look!" Ikki yelled pointing to a dot on the horizon. The three kids jumped off the poles and skidded to a stop in front of the three.

"What exactly are we looking at?" Bolin asked squinting.

"Not what, who!" Jinora exclaimed with a smile.

"Don't you know an airbender silhouette when you see one?" Ikki added before the three kids ran off.

"I thought Tenzin and the kids were the only airbenders," Bolin commented.

"I thought so too," Asami agreed.

"Is your curiosity as big as mine dear brother?" Bolin asked with a grin as he slung his arms around his brother's shoulder.

"Let's get Korra," He replied with a smile as the girl climbed back over to the airball court.

"Where did the kids go?" Korra replied.

"Apparently we have an airbending visitor," Makko replied.

"Any idea who?" Bolin added.

"Vaguely," Korra replied. "Come on," She added jogging off.

The four reached the steps up to the main area. As they moved closer they heard the exchanges.

"Cousin Kyrie!" The kids yelled rushing to the female airbender. Pema appeared from one of the buildings cradling a sleepy Rohan.

"Did you bring us any presents?" Meelo questioned loudly.

"Meelo," Pema scolded. "She just got here, and you're being rude."

"It's okay," The girl, Kyrie, smiled. "Because I do!" She added brightly. "Let's see," She commented searching for something. "For Meelo, we have-"

"A snot beetle!" Meelo exclaimed snatching the jar. He took a step back, his face pressed against the jar.

"For Ikki," Kyrie continued pulling out what looked like a mobile. "A crystal mobile." She added.

"Oh," Ikki commented taking it, her face falling slightly.

"Hold it up to the light," Kyrie winked. Izzy curiously held it up.

"A rainbow maker!" She shrieked in delight moving off to see how different spots created more rainbows.

"Jinora," The girl said turning to the oldest.

"I can certainly inform you that I am old enough not to require presents each time you visit," Jinora commented attempting to appear mature.

"Well then, what shall I do with this book detailing the search for Zuko's mother?" The girl sighed. Jinora's eyes lit up stanching the book from the girl.

"I didn't forget you," Kyrie smiled placing a carved necklace around Rohan's neck. "I came as soon as I heard about the fight." She added in a lower voice to Pema. "Is everyone okay?"

"We are all fine," Pema replied. "Most of the damages are from Bumi." She added with a small laugh. "We do have some new additions to the family." She added.

Kyrie looked over Pema's shoulder at the four. A smile lit up her face.

"Grandpa!" She yelled charging Korra. Kyrie already was swinging Korra around in a hug by the time the other three realized what was happening.

"Grandpa?" Korra asked confused.

"Kyrie, I thought I saw you arrive." Tenzin called out moving out of one of the buildings.

"Grandpa?" Korra repeated.

"Korra, I believe you've met Kya's daughter Kyrie." Tenzin smiled. "Thought I do believe it was awhile ago." He added as Kyrie set Korra down.

"Hello Korra," Kyrie added with a smile.

"Can we take a step back and explain the grandpa thing?" Korra replied.

"You are the reincarnation of Aang, my grandpa." Kyrie replied. "Therefore by hugging you, I'm giving him a hug."

"Cool!" Meelo commented looking away from his bug for a moment. "Grandpa!" He grinned hugging Korra before running off again. Kyrie laughed.

Kyrie was given a quick once over by the four. Eyes were immediately drawn to the blue arrows running up and down her arms, and poked out from under her short brown hair. She had an old fashioned glider, currently folded up, and she leaned against it as she stood. She wore loose airbender pants in brown, tucked into her high boots. She wore a water tribe top, much like Korra's, but in white. Over it was a fire nation tunic (Like Zuko's in book 2) with a belt over it.

"You're an air master?" Korra asked eyeing the tattoo's. "I thought Tenzin was the only one left.

"My status, as it is, is very recent," Kyrie replied. "And I still have a lot to learn."

"As we all do," Tenzin replied with a nod.

"What are you doing here?" Tenzin asked.

"Just checking to make sure everyone is okay," Kyrie replied. "I was helping some people far out, and didn't hear about the battle until yesterday. Though it appears everyone is just fine," She added turning to see Meelo running after his now loose bug. "Mother says hello," She added.

"Well you are welcome to stay," Tenzin smiled. "This is Makko, Bolin and Asami some of Korra's friends."

"Nice to meet you," Kyrie smiled extending a hand. The four jumped as Kyrie's tunic began to move, before a flying lemur's head popped up. "This is Zuu Zuu," She added with a smile scratching his head.

"I'll go set another place for dinner," Pema smiled handing Rohan to Tenzin. He fingered the carved necklace before settling in a better position.

"Is someone else coming?" Bolin questioned.

"That would be me," Iroh's voice chimed in as he came up the steps. "Zuu," He added with a smile. The lemur instantly jumped from inside Kyrie's tunic to Iroh's shoulder. "I take it he behaved." He added.

"Barely," Kyrie snorted. "I have claw marks all over because he was too lazy to fly. This is the last time I take him on a trip." She added.

"Come in and sit down," Pema called. "Dinner is almost ready." She added.

"Asami," Iroh greeted warmly as he walked back.

"What's up dude?" Bolin greeted, only to be partially ignored.

"You and Iroh know each other?" Asami questioned curiously as they moved towards the dining room.

"We go way back," Kyrie laughed. Asami couldn't help but pause a moment, feeling something strong between the two. "So Korra, has Tenzin moved you past the breathing exercises?"

"Barely," Korra replied. "If it wasn't breathing it was the Spinning Gates." Korra replied. "I think I'm pretty good, he claims there hasn't been enough time."

"Iroh told me most of it when I radioed," Kyrie agreed.

"Sit next to me Kyrie!" Meelo called as people started sitting. Korra smiled taking a spot next to Makko, trying not to feel a little hurt as Kyrie took her usual spot. Iroh took the spot next to Kyrie, and Zuu settled in between them.

Pabu settled across the way, keeping an eye on the lemur.

"So I hear we have some pro benders here," Iroh commented with a smile.

"The Amazing Fire Ferrets!" Bolin grinned standing to strike a pose. Makko grabbed the back of his shirt to pull him down.

"I never really understood pro bending," Kyrie commented as they started eating.

"Each team fights to the death!" Meelo cackled evilly. "Or something."

"You just knock the team off the platform," Korra explained.

"That doesn't seem too difficult," Kyrie thought out loud. "Just blast them," She added pointing her finger, a gust of wind blowing out a candle.

"Airbending isn't included in it," Iroh commented. "Otherwise it would be too easy," He added relighting the candle she had blown out.

"Well we airbenders have better things to do," Kyrie sniffed pretending to be hurt.

"So how long have you two been a couple?" Korra asked, she couldn't help but glance at Asami. She had felt guilty about the Makko thing, and she was hoping that Iroh would. She had a feeling she wasn't the only one either.

Half of the table proceed to choke on their food.

"A couple?" Kyrie coughed trying to recover. After several moments, Korra realized that her coughs were in fact laughs, as were several others.

"We'll you kind of act like it," Korra replied awkwardly.

"Korra, you don't remember?" Tenzin asked.

"Remember what?" Korra replied.

"We're related," Kyrie finally managed.

"Brother and Sister," Iroh continued.

"But your a firebender, and she's an airbender," Bolin commented trying to sort it out in his head. "How does that work?"

"Our mother is Kya, Aang's daughter." Kyrie replied. "We assume I get the bending from Aang."

"And our father, Ran, is a firebender, who gets it from Zuko our grandfather." He continued.

"We have considered that I get airbending from Sozin, Zuko's grandfather." Kyrie mused. "But Grandpa Aang is more likely." She added.

"And originally Tenzin was set up with Lin," Bolin mused.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tenzin questioned.

"Nothing," Bolin gulped.

It was at this moment that both Pabu and Zuu Zuu decided that both of them wanted the same chesnut. After many scratches and bites the two were pulled apart. After cleaning the room, everyone retired for the night.

* * *

**Sorry about the lame ending, but I wasn't sure where to cut it off. I wanted to write the idea, and see people's reactions. If you like it I might write more, as it is I'm not sure what to do with it!**

**I came up with this, mostly because of the Tenzin/Lin background story. I thought that maybe the kids of the gaang ended up together, and this was born. Kyrie was originally just Kya's kid, but then I started to think that we never found out who Iroh's mom was.**

**This is mostly just my own cannon, but I hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


End file.
